


Honeymoon

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Frottage, Honeymoon, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orders, Sappiness, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking Kink, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: They'd barely had any time together since the wedding, with a whole day of travelling before they'd finally arrived in Hawaii and had a moment to breathe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> The second last Held :O
> 
> This will be four chapters and we'll be adding tags as we add chapters. We'll be posting every other day, then the final Held episode will go up on February 2nd <3

Tony caught the end of the cigar between his teeth and took a few short puffs, huffing them out into the warm air. Lanai spread out beneath him, lights twinkling in the night. The gentle rush of water as the ocean lapped the shore felt like it was right under his fingertips. Tony slowed down, pulling deeply on the cigar and letting the woodsy spice fill his mouth without rush, before he blew it out again. 

The gentle swish of the sliding door opening was followed by bare footsteps padding across the balcony, then Steve settled beside him. Tony turned to look at him. This man, his husband now, glowed in the soft backlighting from their hotel room, and Tony's heart was full to bursting. They'd barely had any time together since the wedding, with a whole day of travelling before they'd finally arrived in Hawaii and had a moment to breathe.

"God, I love you," he said, and Steve smiled softly then slid down to his knees. He looked up at Tony like the beauty of their surroundings was nothing when he could gaze at his face all night then let his mouth drop open. "Oh, baby, is that for me?" Steve nodded. Tony ran his thumb along Steve's bottom lip, encouraging his mouth open even wider. "Such a good boy."

Tony took another puff on his cigar and blew it out into the night sky. "These were a gift from one of my business associates in Japan when they found out I was engaged. She has a thing for Dominicans, and I can't blame her. You know what would go perfectly with this gorgeous cigar? Your hot mouth wrapped around my cock. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Tony." Steve almost whispered it, his mouth falling out again, tongue cresting over his bottom lip in a silent plea.

And that was something Tony was never going to be able to resist. He tucked the cigar between his teeth then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. As Tony slid his length into Steve's mouth, Steve's tongue arched up to brush along the bottom, wet and hot, and Tony moaned around another puff of rich smoke. He pushed deeper, briefly cutting off Steve's air, then rocked back.

Steve put his all into it, sucking and swallowing, his tongue caressing Tony's skin. It was like twenty-four hours without Tony's cock had been too long, Tony's come even more addictive than the nicotine-laced smoke that curled around his head.

Tony took another drag on the cigar. He leaned back against the balcony railing, using a hand wound through the back of Steve's hair to keep his mouth around his cock. He kept his thrusts shallow, almost lazy, but the wet heat of Steve's mouth was drawing him closer and closer to the edge anyway. "God, baby, you feel so good." He squeezed a handful of Steve's hair. "Harder. Suck harder."

Steve hollowed his cheeks and worked Tony's cock, bobbing his head up and down. A desperate moan leaked out of his throat, vibrating around Tony's cock.

"Oh,  _ fuck -"  _ Tony thrust forward, grabbing Steve's hair roughly now and fucking into his throat. Steve moaned and choked around him, drool spilling over his throat, and his red cheeks and wet eyes and the rumble of his throat combined with the spiced rush of nicotine at every draw on the cigar pushed Tony over the edge. He throbbed once over Steve's tongue then yanked him backwards by his hair and spurted hot come all across his cheeks and lips, painting him white.

Steve pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, chin tilted up to Tony, as come dripped over his face. Tony breathed out a cloud of smoke. "Fuck, baby, you look incredible like that."

Steve blinked his eyes open then parted his lips, strings of come stretching between them. He whimpered softly, shifting and panting, and Tony pushed his socked foot against his crotch. Steve was rock hard. The pressure from Tony's foot was enough for a wet spot to bloom on his lounge pants.

Tony leaned forward and swiped two fingers through the mess on his cheeks then slid them between Steve's lips. Steve sucked hard, cleaning Tony's fingers off with another moan. 

"Here you go, baby." Tony held out his cigar giving Steve something else to suck on. His eyes stayed fixed on Tony's as he pulled a breath in. Tony took the cigar away, and their eyes stayed locked as Steve opened his mouth and let the cigar smoke pool out. It whorled around his face, mirroring the curls of white Tony had painted over his skin. "You're a fucking vision."

Steve's breath stuttered and the smoke stuttered out with it. "Tony, please," he begged, eyes blinking closed slowly then fluttering open again.

Tony straightened up and leaned back against the railing, pressing his foot against Steve's needy cock again. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you sweetheart. Once I'm done my cigar." He wrapped his lips around it again and sucked in, turning his face out to the ocean and palm trees. 


	2. Picnic

Naked save for his collar, Steve looked over the items Tony had laid on the bed for him. Throughout their whole trip, Tony had chosen his outfits. Knowing that every time Tony looked at him he saw Steve exactly as he pleased created a simmering undercurrent of arousal that only grew as he stared at the cuffs next to a too-tight T-shirt and short, navy shorts. The cuffs could pass as bracelets, especially since Tony had removed the chain, but Steve would know. 

Tony hadn’t instructed him one way or another regarding the collar, but when Steve slid on the shirt and moved on to the shorts, leaving it on, Tony stepped close, still naked from their shower, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Good boy. You look like an all-American, wet dream.”

Steve hummed and leaned into his hold easily recalling their shower, the slide of wet, hot skin together, only moments ago. “We could…” Steve gestured to the bed.

Tony tsked. “I told you.” He tugged on Steve’s collar until they were face to face. “I’ve made plans. Now sit pretty and watch me get dressed.”

Steve did as Tony told, but watching him lean over into his suitcase, bare ass rising to the sky, long lengths of smooth skin on display, made Steve shift, resisting the urge to press his palm against his crotch. It seemed like the afternoon was only getting started and giving into pressure too early wouldn’t help his longevity. Tony turned back, cock swinging like a tease and Steve’s mouth watered. 

Tony chuckled. “You’re practically squirming. I know I’ve trained you better than that.” 

Steve took a deep breath and gave in to the long, slow, tantalizing torture Tony seemed to have in store for him today. With his exhale, he sunk into his submission. He let his arousal heat and simmer, but it wouldn’t boil over until Tony wanted. 

Dressed in white, linen pants and a loose, white, linen button-down with the top few buttons undone, Tony came over to Steve, who tilted his head back to lean into Tony’s hand as he ran it through his hair. “Ah, look at that, my beautiful boy. Ready?”

Steve hummed; he was ready if Tony wanted him to be ready. 

Tony chuckled. “Of course you are. Let’s go.”

Tony led them out to the elevator, Steve tucked against his side. It felt so lovely in Tony’s warmth. As they went down, Tony stroked Steve’s arm, fingers playing at the places where the cuff met his skin. Steve's pulse quickened; surely, Tony could feel it rushing through his wrist. When the elevator doors opened, Tony tugged at the cuff before stepping forward, as if Steve was chained to him, if only by touch instead of linked metal. 

“You’re pliant in my hands right now.” Tony pulled on Steve's wrist, so Steve was flush against his back, the proof of his arousal still apparent under his shorts. “All because I’m making you be a little patient.” Tony chuckled again but this one was deep and dark with satisfaction. “Going to make you wait even longer, baby. And love every minute of it.” 

A whine broke from Steve's throat, and Tony laughed again, pulling him down the path towards the beach. Before the boardwalk led out to the waves, Tony tugged them off the trail, onto the grass. They walked for a minute or two, the resort growing smaller behind them with each step. The ground inclined slightly, and after another few paces they turned the corner to a grassy cliffside peppered with palm trees overlooking the ocean. On the ground was a thick blanket being held down by four large stones. There was a cooler on the far end and an ice bucket from the resort full of wine bottles.

“Time to feed your other appetites.” Tony gestured to the blanket. “Sit down while I get everything set up.”

Steve did as he was told, watching as Tony pulled out a charcuterie board with meats and cheeses along with a bowl of cut up strawberries and blueberries. Another reach into the cooler added a box of chocolate to the pile. Overhead, the sun had just begun its curve down towards sunset, creating a bright, blue day without a cloud in the sky. The cliff only rose ten or so yards above the ocean, allowing them to hear the crash of the waves against rock. 

Tony stood, long and lithe, the sun piercing through his linen outfit so that Steve could see the toned outline of his body. Steve's arousal broke like a wave of its own, all over again. Tony wore a half-smirk like he could tell, or like he was coming up with a devious plan of his own. The anticipation sparked a tingle under Steve's skin, making him shift and fiddle with the blanket.

“Sit up straight.” 

Steve shuffled on the blanket, spine stiffening. 

“Put your legs out long.” 

Each order brought another crashing wave. 

“And spread them.” 

Steve gasped, doing exactly what Tony wanted even as his cock pressed tightly against the zipper of his shorts. 

“Very nice.” Tony hummed, then turned back to the food, sliding it over by Steve before coming to sit right in the space Steve had made between his legs. He leaned back, trusting Steve to take his weight, his ass settling firmly against Steve’s hard cock. Tony hummed, running his hands idly up and down Steve’s thighs as he looked over the ocean. “This is lovely,” he said casually, like he wasn’t rolling his hips against Steve’s erection. When he leaned over to reach for a piece of cheese, his ass scooted further back into Steve and it made his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

“Feel free to grab whatever you’d like.” Tony gestured over the food on display. “Oh! We should toast too.” To get the champagne, Tony’s hips dragged long and high over his groin, then back down, returning with two glasses and the bottle. He expertly spun the glasses so he could pour, then turned back around to hand Steve his glass. Now his hip, sharp and bony, pressed into the center of his shaft and Steve’s hips jerked forward, chasing the harsh pressure. 

“Take your glass, Steve.” 

Steve did so with shaking fingers. When Tony’s hand was free he dropped it to Steve’s shorts, and teased him with steady squeezes. “To us,” Tony said when Steve finally managed to lift his glass. Tony’s palm was unrelenting against his cock, but if anyone were to look at his face, it’d look like nothing other than a man looking at his husband with love and adoration. Steve’s hips jerked again. “May we have many more moments just like this.” He clinked his glass to Steve’s before taking a sip of his champagne, then the hand on Steve's crotch disappeared, replaced again by the steady rolling wave up his ass against Steve’s cock. “Take a sip. Then, go on and finish up--” he shifted from side to side, dragging his ass along Steve’s cock to emphasize his point “--so you can focus on the food.” 

He said it like Steve could barely control himself, like he needed help tending to his needs and Tony was here to guide him through it. Steve pressed even closer, his cock throbbing between his lower stomach and Tony’s ass, confined - teased and squeezed by his shorts. “There you go,” Tony said encouraging over his shoulder before sliding a strawberry into Steve’s mouth, the sweet juice bursting over his tongue. Steve moaned. 

“That’s it,” Tony whispered. “I know you can’t wait. You need it, right now. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes,” Steve breathed, Tony was right. Since before they'd even left the resort, Steve had needed him, and he couldn’t wait, not anymore, not when Tony was telling him to let go. “Tony please,” he begged, his balls drawing up and making him impossibly harder. “Yes,  _ yes _ .” Steve rutted, hands coming up to claw at Tony, to bring them as close as they could get through the layers of clothes. He gasped, his hips jerking over and over until he was coming in his shorts, pressed up against Tony.

“There you go. That’s better, right?” Tony’s voice was like honey, rolling over his spine and wrapping him in his love. 

Steve leaned forward, panting against the base of Tony’s neck. “Yes, Tony. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my sweet. Now try the prosciutto.”


	3. Rain

Tony curled his arm more tightly around Steve's waist and tugged him closer. Sure, he owned other pairs of headphones that would be more  _ practical  _ than sharing a pair of earbuds with Steve, but they were on their honeymoon. Practicality wasn't a consideration. And being snuggled up against his husband's side as they walked along the seaside trail was completely worth the awkwardness of trying to stay in step with someone who had several inches on him. The phone in his pocket played an audio tour downloaded from the tourism website that took them through the history of the area and the local flora and fauna. 

It was the kind of thing Steve was usually completely engrossed by, but Tony was watching him out of the corner of his eye and his attention was clearly split. He kept shifting, hunching then unhunching his shoulders. Once in a while, his hand would come up towards his chest then fall again. 

Tony grinned to himself. His attention was split too, but this was a game he prefered to drag out as long as possible. Steve glanced at him, and Tony licked his lips, knowing what effect it would have. Steve huffed sharply and looked to the beautiful volcanic mountains in the distance. Then his eyes cut upwards and he frowned. "It's getting kind of cloudy."

Tony tipped his chin up too and then a warm wind cut through the trees and whipped his hair around. A second later, the heavens opened.

Hot, tropical rain bucketed down over both of them, making them yelp and scramble for cover. But they were completely exposed and the palm trees that lined the trail barely protected them from the torrential downpour. Steve's hands went to his chest and Tony watched with barely-disguised glee as Steve's white t-shirt plastered to his skin, framing the two, small clamps that were clinging to his nipples.

"Oh god, Tony." He slammed his hands over his pecs then groaned. "I don't have a jacket."

Tony peeled his hands away and hummed with pleasure. "Look at you, baby." It was like Steve was vacu-packed into his clothes, every curve and ridge of muscle exposed, and the two obscene lumps over his nipples. He'd complained when Tony had told him to wear them, but Tony saw the excitement in his darkened eyes as he clipped them on, the little gasp, the roll of his hips. Steve had agreed to the white t-shirt, but tucked it loosely into his pants and put on a belt, so it wouldn't pull too tightly over his chest.

The rain had ruined everything, though, and Tony was loving it. 

"Fuck. I want to take you right here." He tugged on one of the clamps, and Steve's hand snapped to his wrist with a hiss. It would take nearly an hour to get back to their hotel. Too far. Tony needed his hands on all that wet, slick skin. Now.

"Tony we're in public. Don't get us kicked out of Hawaii."

"I don't think they can kick you out of an entire state just because of a little exhibitionism." He gripped Steve's impossible waist and pressed close, water spilling over his back.

"They can put us in jail, though."

The rain showed no signs of slowing, pounding down almost painfully. Tony's clothes were stuck to him too, his hair plastered around his face. "Come on." He grabbed Steve's hand and turned back towards town. 

"Tony I  _ can't.  _ I should take them off. Shit. Then what do I do with them?" But he let himself be dragged.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Tony led the way to the edge of town and the first hotel they hit, he walked into the lobby. The streets had mostly emptied because of the rain, but there were people in the lobby, and Steve crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks hot pink.

_ "Tony,"  _ he hissed, but Tony just chuckled. He let Steve walk close behind him, using his body as a shield.

The receptionist didn't seem at all surprised to see two soaking wet superheros in her lobby. "How can I help you today, sir?"

As it turned out, they had a suite available, and Tony heated up his credit card, booking it for the night, though they only needed it for a few hours. He hustled Steve off towards the elevator, slammed the button then backed him up against the far wall, tugging his hands away to reveal his chest. Tony thumbed one of the clamps through his shirt and Steve moaned, his knees nearly giving out. "How do they feel?" He nipped at Steve's lower lip then set to work licking rainwater off his neck. 

"So sore," Steve gasped. "So sensitive."

The elevator dinged, and Tony stumbled out backwards, drawing Steve with him and hoping they weren't about to scandalize some senior tourists. Finding their room was messy and inefficient, but as soon as the door clicked behind them, Tony was on Steve. "You're so gorgeous for me, sweetheart, so filthy and such a good boy. Look at you. You're such a mess."

Steve whined. "Tony, I need -"

Tony cut him off. "I don't care. You're going to give me what  _ I  _ need."

Steve started to struggle with his shirt but Tony pinned the hem in place.

"No." He backed Steve to the foot of the bed and pushed him down then crawled up to straddle his hips. He ground down over Steve's erection and pinned his arms to the mattress. They were both sodden, soaking the comforter, but Tony didn't care. He kissed Steve roughly then dropped down to mouth the bulge of one of the nipple clamps through Steve's wet shirt.

"Oh, fuck!" Steve bucked up like a rodeo bull and Tony rode it out easily, grinding them sloppily together. He felt giddy and wild and stupid and Steve's rain-slicked body, wet-sealed in cotton-poly blend was only spinning him out even more. 

Tony tugged on the clamps, making Steve whine and writhe, then fumbled for his pants, twisting the button open. Steve's wet clothes fought him and, eventually, Tony slapped his hip and made him roll over. Steve burrowed his face in the pillow and shoved his ass in the air, yearning towards Tony's touch.

"You are such a needy slut," Tony told him, yanking his pants down. He got them to Steve's upper thighs and gave up fighting with the soaked fabric. He pulled his own pants open enough to get his cock out and stroked it twice. 

Goosebumps had broken out on Steve's skin and Tony licked his way up the curve of his ass then bit down, hard enough to make Steve moan and twitch forward into the mattress. The movement rubbed his chest against the comforter and his own wet shirt and he cursed. "Tony,  _ please."  _

Tony spat in his palm and rubbed his cock then lined it up with Steve's hole. He was still slick from when they'd "helped" each other get dressed that morning and Tony slid in easily, bottoming out in one thrust. 

Steve's breath started coming in short, sharp pants, and Tony broke them further by rocking back and slamming into him, setting a rough, punishing rhythm right away. Every thrust pushed a desperate, broken noise out of Steve's throat, his abused nipples scraping against the blanket and his cock still half-trapped in his wet clothes. 

"Tony I'm going to come," Steve gasped, halfway to sobbing. His hole clenched around Tony's cock, making him see stars. Tony's wet shirt rode up, slapping back against his stomach with every thrust. Everything was heady and rubbing and overwhelming.

"Yeah, come for me, baby, wanna feel you squeeze around me." Tony put both hands on Steve's back and pressed, pinning him to the bed. He could almost feel the ghost of the clamps pulling on his nipples. 

Steve cried out, cursed, and came, clenching so tightly Tony had to stop thrusting and fold over his back. Steve's hole milked his cock aggressively, muscles rippling around him. Tony pushed his hips forward once more and followed him over the edge, throbbing deep inside him, over and over. 

Tony collapsed on Steve's back, laughing giddily, head spinning. Steve whimpered, hips still rolling, then twisted around and caught Tony around the waist. He drew him into his hold and burrowed into his neck, "Hey, baby." Tony petted his back. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Amazing. Please take these clamps off, oh my god. If they rub one more time I'm getting hard again and I  _ can't."  _

Tony smiled, kissed him, then reached for the hem of his shirt. It was hard to get Steve's wet shirt up over his chest without rubbing, but Tony snuck his hands under and released the clips. 

Steve moaned with relief, his spent cock twitching, and Tony rubbed his stomach gently until he was breathing evenly again.

"Oh god, Tony."

"That was insane," Tony said gleefully. "You're so hot."

"We made a huge mess."

"We really did."

"And we don't have a change of clothes. Oh shit, we have to walk through the lobby!" he whined. 

But all Tony could do was laugh, delighted. "Don't worry, babe. I've got this." Tony picked up the phone and pressed 0 for the concierge. While it rang, he struggled out of his wet jeans. "Good afternoon," he said. "I'm hoping you can help me out, darling. My gorgeous husband and I got caught in the downpour and we were hoping to have our clothes dried. We have a few hours, during which, we'll take ample advantage of your pay-per-view movies and maybe some room service, but we do have a dinner reservation at six."

The concierge was happy to oblige and by the time a maid knocked on the door for their laundry, Tony had stripped them both and wrapped them in cushy robes. The maid bundled off with a $50 bill in her pocket, and Tony tucked Steve under the covers they hadn't ruined and turned on the TV. Steve snuggled warm and sated against his side and Tony didn't doubt that their afternoon movie-and-cuddle was going to turn into an afternoon nap.

He glanced over at the wet, twisted, filthy sheets on the other bed and winced. He had to remember to leave a really,  _ really  _ big tip for housekeeping.


	4. Stars

Steve stretched, loose and used, curling into Tony’s side. They rocked softly, the bow of the yacht moving with the calm ocean waters. A vast array of stars, broken by the lighter shadow of the Milky Way blanketed above them. Steve’s head was cushioned on Tony’s bare chest, Tony’s head resting on one of the deck cushions he’d snagged on their way around the bow. They were clad in nothing but bathing suits and blankets, and Tony’s hand took a lazy journey down Steve’s side, then back up to push and play with the marks he’d left around Steve’s collar, making them tingle. Steve wondered if Tony even noticed the touch, or if his adoration of the marks was second-nature. 

Tony’s breath caught and his hand left Steve’s skin to point at the sky. “A shooting star. Make a wish.”

Steve hummed, nuzzling into Tony’s chest before rolling back enough to let him see the sky. “I know this is when I’m supposed to say I don’t have anything to wish for, that I have everything I could need or want right here...”

Tony's chuckle rumbled his chest, vibrating warmth through Steve. “And that’s not the case?’

“Nope.” He rolled back and pressed a kiss onto Tony’s cheek, remembering how Tony’s skin tasted of salt and sand when he let Steve rim him on the private beach, how he had woken just that morning to Tony putting whipped cream and strawberries across his chest and stomach, declaring breakfast in bed, the lazy feel of living for nothing more than each other. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Tony snorted. “Okay, done.”

Steve laughed, pushing up a bit so that the blanket slid down to his waist. The ocean breeze left goosebumps across his shoulders in its wake. “Just like that?”

The corners of Tony’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “You don’t think I could conjure up a workshop in this yacht?”

“I’m one hundred percent certain you can.” He looked back up at the stars, one of the few things that hadn’t changed over his long life, they looked the same the day he was born, the day he fell into the water, the night Tony took him the opera or the club. He looked back at Tony, at the man he loved, sprawled out under the starlight. “But you don’t need to.”

“Oh yeah? Decided you’re ready to go back after all?”

“The stars will be the same back in New York, with our friends and bots and toys.”

Tony laughed, sitting up so that he’d have leverage to push Steve back down and roll on top of him. “Wouldn’t want to go without the toys for too long, huh?” He drew his lips down Steve’s throat.

Steve gasped. “Or the friends.”

“Of course,” Tony agreed, though his mouth seemed more focused now on its trail downward. “Whatever you want, my love.” Tongue and teeth left a searing line of heat down Steve's skin and Tony tugged at his shorts until he swallowed Steve down whole, and all he could see were stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along on their honeymoon with us!


End file.
